


(whatever I lack) You Make-Up

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Makeup Artist Sungjin, Vlogger/Streamer/Skateboarder Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: “Bribri!” Jae calls, sticking her head out of her room. “How do I look?”The sound of a chair rolling over hardwood is followed by her roommate’s messy head poking out of his own room. He squints at her for a moment before shrugging. “Fine, I guess. Everything's sort of uneven and I think you have dirt on your nose though."-Jae doesn't know how to do makeup, but Jinnie's a good teacher.





	(whatever I lack) You Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the pun, I'm a bad person. Lyrics butchered from [for him. (feat. Allday) - Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXUInvcp9xQ).

Everything starts when she lets Jamie do her makeup in one of her vlogs, and then tries to re-create it herself. It’s horrific and Jamie laughs so hard at the results that she loses a fake eyelash and Jae ends up with 20 minutes of unusable footage of just the two of them cackling. She posts the Get Ready With Me and it gets 20,000 more views than her usual vlogs. Her followers clown her a little about her awful makeup skills, but it’s all fond and in good fun.

 

Then she gets an email in her business account with the subject line “Interested in a Collaboration”. It’s from someone named Jinnie Park and when she searches the name on YouTube, she’s greeted with hundreds of different videos ranging from skincare to makeup. They’re all professional and beautifully made, the lighting looks good and there’s no strange filters on top. Jinnie’s voice is raspy and she doesn’t intentionally make herself sound cutesy and sweet. She sounds soothing and calm.

 

When Jinnie shows up in one of her videos with a completely shaved head, Jae almost groans out-loud, she looks so good. She’s completely barefaced and Jae’s never felt gayer in her entire life. Jinnie looks good in literally every single makeup look that she demonstrates. From dark lipstick and eyeliner that looks like it could cut a man, to long lashes and a barely there flush to her cheeks. Even though Jae doesn’t understand more than half the things she’s doing, she watches almost every single one of Jinnie’s videos.

 

Jae tries one of the tutorials marketed to beginners, and examines herself in the mirror. It's decent enough, but she’s really glad her bangs hide her eyebrows because those look awful. She's heard Jinnie say they should be sisters, not twins, but hers are barely distant cousins.

 

“Bribri!” Jae calls, sticking her head out of her room. “How do I look?”

 

The sound of a chair rolling over hardwood is followed by her roommate’s messy head poking out of his own room. He squints at her for a moment before shrugging. “Fine, I guess. Everything's sort of uneven and I think you have dirt on your nose though.”

 

Jae resists the urge to rub at the spot indicated. “I was trying to contour…” It wasn’t part of the tutorial, but it looked easy enough when Jinnie did it and she had a matte brown eyeshadow that seemed like it would work…

 

“I don’t really know what that means, but I don’t think it worked.”

 

Brian rolls back into his room as Jae goes back into hers. She looks into the mirror. Brian was right, it does look like dirt.

 

She emails Jinnie back.

 

Jae’s done dozens of collaborations before, but she’s never felt so nervous for any of them. It probably didn’t help that she’d literally spent hours staring at Jinnie’s face before this, sometimes completely zoning out, watching her mouth move. The lawn of the house is well maintained and there’s a couple flowers planted out front, but it isn’t especially remarkable. She rings the doorbell, hands sweaty, and tries her best not to pull at her braid while she waits.

 

The woman who opens the door is dressed casually, and only slightly shorter than Jae’s six feet. Where she’s all limbs and legs, Jinnie’s lush curves and she makes a very conscious effort to keep her eyes on her face. She’s crazy hot, effortlessly sexy even in a t-shirt and sweatpants. All the videos really didn’t do her justice. Even though they’re both barefaced and similarly dressed, Jae feels shabby next to her.

 

“Hi,” Jinnie’s hands are warm against hers. “you find the place okay?”

 

Jae nods and tries not to watch Jinnie’s biceps flex as her sleeve falls back to reveal it. “Yeah, thanks again for having me over.”

 

“No problem, it’s easier than trying to transport all my stuff over to your place.” She waves Jae inside. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“No thanks, I came prepared.” She pats her backpack. The inside of the house is as neat as the outside, and there’s a pretty man who looks vaguely familiar sleeping on the couch in t-shirt and boxers. “Uhh…”

 

“Oh,” Jinnie waves Jae upstairs, barely sparing him a glance. “just pretend he isn’t here, Pillie can sleep through anything.”

 

The casual use of what was obviously a nickname makes Jae feel a stab of jealousy. Jae follows her upstairs and resists the urge to crane her neck and peek into half-closed doors.

 

Jinnie notices, catches Jae’s eye and grins. It lights up her whole face.

 

“Sorry,” Jae says sheepishly, “I’m naturally nosey. Hazard of the job, I’m always looking for something interesting to film.”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t whipped out the camera already.” Jinnie leads her into the studio, sitting down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Jae to sit in the adjacent one. “You can film if you’d like.”

 

“You’ve never shown your house or spoken about your personal life in any of your videos, so I just sort of assumed you’d like to keep some level of privacy.” Jae pulls out her camera. “Your personality’s plenty intriguing.”

 

“I always thought was my pretty face that got me views.” There’s a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks and a little smile on her lips. “I appreciate it though. I’m always worried that my videos are too straightforward and boring.”

 

“They’re totally not, I love your style!” Jae feels heat creep up her neck and really hopes she’s not turning red. “Your voice is so soothing and your videos are so easy to follow, even for someone completely clueless like me.”

 

Jinnie looks even happier. “I’m really glad you feel this way. I actually used to get Pillie to try the beginner tutorials to make sure they’re easy enough to follow.”

 

“They’re good, I just think that I’m sort of hopeless.”

 

“No such thing,” Jinnie scolds, “trust me, you’ll be an expert in no time.”

 

They film Jinnie’s video first, a full glam look that’s completely outside of Jae’s comfort zone, but she figures if she’s going to go for it, she might as well dive right in. Jinnie gently pats and smooths foundation and primer onto Jae’s face, patiently explaining what she’s doing to the camera.

 

“You have really great skin.” Jinnie says, “Are you pretty diligent with your skincare?”

 

“Yeah,” Jae tries her best not to move her face when she answers. “nothing really fancy though. Foam cleanser, moisturizer, and sunscreen in the morning.”

 

“That’s all you need sometimes.” Jinnie gently pats lip balm onto Jae’s lips. “Rub your lips together, please. Let me know if you need to sneeze, cough, or if anything feels uncomfortable. Have you ever had your makeup done professionally before?”

 

“Only once,” Jae says, “for my big sister’s wedding. I swear, I cried most of it off by the end of the ceremony though.”

 

“Hey, I have an older sister too! She’s been on my channel a couple times.” Jae bites back the urge to say _I know_ , because that would be creepy. “She’s definitely the prettier sister.”

 

“Geeze, she must be Helen of Troye reincarnated then, because you’re already a total knockout.”

 

Jinnie flushes a little. “Look down, please.” She pats on the eyelid primer. “The internet has been reliably reminding me for years that my nose is, and I quote, ‘brutal’.”

 

She protests so violently that Jinnie has to pull the eyeshadow brush away prevent it from getting all over Jae’s face. “What?! Those people don’t know what they’re talking about, you’re like a classical painting come to life!”

 

“Wow,” Jinnie addresses the audience, “you saw it here first, everyone. Jae Park, A plus at flattery.”

 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” Jae says, trying her best to keep from blinking as Jinnie sweeps mascara through her lashes. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Jinnie doesn’t say anything else, but she has a pleased little grin on her face. Jae’s really glad that there’s layers of powder and foundation covering her face, because she’s certain she’s blushing. She’s fucked. Majorly fucked.

 

“Okay,” Jinnie holds up a dark liquid lipstick. “this is the moment of truth. I’m going to need you to hold as still as possible, because if I mess up, I mess up.”

 

“What, really?” She starts to panic a little, that’s a lot of pressure.

 

“Nah, I’m just messing with you.” Jinnie laughs, “That’s what makeup remover is for. Wanna smell? It’s like vanilla icing.”

 

It’s just like vanilla icing. Jinnie gently places a hand on Jae’s jaw. “Okay, keep still.”

 

There’s a look of utter concentration on Jinnie’s face and she wields the lipstick brush like a weapon. Her hands are warm and the soft, cool glide of the brush on Jae’s lips makes her shiver a little.

 

“Sorry, ticklish?”

 

“No, I’m okay.” Jae tries not to move her mouth as she speaks. “It just feels weird.”

 

“It usually doesn’t take this long, but you’ve got a lot of real estate to cover.” She puts away the lipstick. “I mean this in the least creepy way possible, but you’ve got really nice lips.”

 

“Not creepy at all. It means more coming from you, considering how many mouths you've been up close and personal with.” Jae looks horrified when Jinnie bursts into laughter. "Not like that! I mean, you put a lot of lipstick on people. I'm just going to stop talking now."

 

“Don’t rub your lips together; it’s not necessary with liquid lipsticks.” Jinnie takes another look at Jae’s makeup. “Oh, you’ve got an eyelash.”

 

She leans in close to grab it, close enough that Jae can feel her breath against her face.

 

“There, perfect.” She hands Jae a handheld mirror. “Take a look.”

 

Jae’s never seen her own face like this before. Her cheekbones are sharper than usual and there’s a shimmer on the tip of her nose that makes it look upturned and cute. The soft brown shadow around her eyes makes them look wide and doe-eyed. Whenever she puts lipstick on by herself, she looks like a clown, but Jinnie somehow made her look seductive rather than silly.

 

“Holy shit, I think you worked a miracle.” Jae can’t stop staring at herself in the mirror. “My eyes look huge, how did you do that?”

 

“Makeup magic.” Jinnie says, looking pleased with her work. “Pose for the camera, show off my hard work.”

 

Jae tries to make some model faces, but it’s hard. She ends up looking constipated rather than coy. Jinnie laughs so hard she gets a cramp in her side.

 

“Okay,” She says from behind the camera, wiping her eyes. “maybe it’ll be easier if you look at me instead of into the lens. It’ll be close enough. Now, seduce me with your eyes.”

 

Jae freezes. “Uhh…”

 

“Come on!” Jinnie encourages, “You know you’re hot stuff. Think of the makeup as war-paint.”

 

“I have no idea how to seduce people.” Jae protests, “I usually just go up to girls and say something along the lines of ‘you’re hot, wanna have sex?’ and they agree, or turn me down.”

 

“I’m sure you know how. Imagine we’re at a party somewhere and you’re trying to pick me up from across the room. I’m laughing with a couple friends and we catch each other’s eye.” Jinnie licks her lips, raises an eyebrow like she actually is flirting, and Jae swallows hard. “I’m watching you, and you can tell I’m interested, but you’ve gotta convince me to get up from the couch and come over to you.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I come over to you?” She asks, leaning over a little. “I’m willing to put in the effort.”

 

“Maybe you’re just feeling cheeky.” Jinnie shrugs. “Maybe you’re already dancing with someone else and you’re trying to convince me to come dance with you too.”

 

Jae laughs out loud. “Obviously, you’ve never seen me dance.”

 

“I’m actually awful too.” Jinnie admits, “Anyway, I think we’re done. You just needed to relax a little. I think we’ve got some good shots.”

 

 _Oh, right, filming._ “Cool,” Jae sits back up, tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “now what?”

 

“We can film yours next.” Jinnie says, “You can set up your camera while I put my face on.”

 

Jinnie sits down in front of her table and she really does understand why they’re called makeup artists. It’s like magic, watching Jinnie put a dark flick of sharp, liquid liner over her lid and brush highlighter over her cheekbones.

 

“Do you have eyelash extensions?” Jae demands, “Jamie told me those were a thing, and yours are so long! And how do you get your eyebrows to match?”

 

“They’re just my lashes, but I’m flattered. As for the eyebrows; practice.” Jinnie says, “I feel the same way when I watch you do those skateboard tricks in your videos.”

 

“You watch my videos?” She feels oddly pleased.

 

“Hell yeah, I do. They're super entertaining and your editing style always makes me laugh.” It’s been all of ten minutes and Jinnie’s already finished. “I feel like I’d break my face if I tried anything you do.”

 

“That’s why I always wear a helmet, gotta keep the money-maker pretty.”

 

“It would be a shame if anything were to happen to your face.” Jinnie passes Jae a pack of makeup wipes. “Take your makeup off and we can film your video.”

 

She takes out one of the wipes and vigorously scrubs at her face before Jinnie grabs her wrist. “Don’t do that, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles!”

 

Jinnie takes the wipe from Jae and takes over removing the makeup with gentle strokes. “Like this. Hold the wipe over your eye and let it dissolve the makeup instead of scrubbing like you have a grudge.”

 

The liquid lipstick is taken off last, Jinnie’s fingers pressing gently against Jae’s lips through the material. She licks her lips instinctively after Jinnie finishes and pulls a face at the bitter taste. Jinnie laughs.

 

Jae checks to make sure they’re both still in frame and they begin filming Jae’s video. She gives her usual introduction, and Jinnie does one side of her face and lets Jae do the same on the opposite.

 

Jinnie teases Jae about pressing so hard when she applies her cushion foundation. “Why are you always acting like your face has done something to offend you? Gently, Jae, you’re not trying to beat it for owing you money.”

 

“I am offended.” Jae laughs, “Have you seen this horse face and these teeny eyes?”

 

She protests when Jinnie shoves her head gently. “None of that, you have absolutely beautiful features. Your bone structure is to die for and you have the type of lips that people bring as examples for plastic surgeons.” Jinnie brushes some stray hair behind Jae’s ear. “Everyone has something beautiful and you have more of that something than most.”

 

Jae desperately wants to throw herself at Jinnie and kiss the living daylights out of her, video be damned, but she thinks about the pretty boy downstairs and picks up the brow pencil on the table instead. “Teach me your ways.”

 

This video goes much faster. After the cushion comes the most stressful two minutes of Jae’s life where Jinnie shows her how to do a soft winged eyeliner with her eyeshadow and she sweats bullets while she tries to replicate it on the other side. After she finishes that, Jinnie hands her what looks like a medieval torture device to clamp onto her eyelashes, and good god, maybe she isn’t cut out for this after all. By the time they’re done with mascara, eyebrows, blush, and a tinted lipbalm Jae feels like she’s just run a marathon.

 

“You can do a little highlighter if you want, but your skin looks great already.”

 

“That’s the glittery stuff, right?” Jae pulls out the jazz hands. “The bam! The unicorn dust?”

 

Jinnie laughs and pulls out several different compacts from inside her drawer. “I’m guessing you want something high impact?” She points to the white compact. “This one’s Rihanna’s brand so…”

 

Jae puts on her most winning smile, closes her eyes and sticks her face in Jinnie’s direction. “You've evoked the goddess' name, lay it on me.”

 

That earns her a laugh. The brush softly sweeps over her cheekbones, down slope of her nose, touches her Cupid’s bow, and chin.

 

“There, all done.” Jinnie smiles. “I’m proud of you, you did an amazing job.”

 

Jae looks at herself in the mirror. The highlighter gives her skin a faint, almost otherworldy greenish glow. She feels like a slightly enhanced version of herself, still recognizable in her casual, oversized clothes. Jae looks good enough that she could probably sell people detox teas on Instagram. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

They give Jae’s usual signoff and after she leans over the table to turn off the camera, she falls back into the plastic chair with a groan. “I don’t know how you do this every day. On other people too!” She massages her dominant hand. “I’ve got the worst cramp.”

 

“Give it here.” Jinnie takes her hand and gently works it over with firm fingers “I wouldn’t have guessed you were such a big baby considering how many times I’ve seen you eat shit while boarding.”

 

“It’s different; it’s a scratch verse a bone deep ache!”

 

“How about that time you went longboarding with your buddies for the first time and almost needed a skin graft when you fell bombing that hill?” Jinnie presses against an especially tight spot in her wrist and she winces. “Sorry, geez, you’ve really gotta relax next time. It’s just makeup, that’s what makeup remover is for.”

 

“I wanted to make a good impression!” She whines, “You worked so hard to teach me, I really wanted to give it my best shot.”

 

Jinnie looks back up at her through her long, long lashes with her pretty eyes and Jae feels her pulse pick up again. She’s sure Jinnie can feel it, her fingers are wrapped around her wrist, and this could get really embarrassing really fast. Jinnie doesn’t say anything, but her hands stay around Jae’s wrist. She feels delicate, fragile in Jinnie’s hands. There’s a burning sort of intensity to her and Jae’s eyes go to her mouth when her tongue darts out to lick her lips.

 

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.” The rasp in Jinnie’s voice is stronger than ever, and Jinnie puts a hand on Jae’s face, pulls her in close by the wrist, and they’re kissing. It’s a good kiss and she kisses back enthusiastically until Jinnie sighs against her lips and Jae snaps back to her sense and pulls away.

 

“Wait, wait!”

 

Jinnie’s lipstick is smeared and her lashes flutter open. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

 

“Your boyfriend…”

 

“My boyfriend?” A completely baffled look spreads over Jinnie’s face. “What boyfriend?”

 

“The half-dressed pretty boy sleeping downstairs!”

 

“That’s my roommate!”

 

The pieces click into place. Pillie. As in Wonpil. He’s never actually showed up in any of Jinnie’s videos before, but his voice features in a couple of them, mostly interrupting the video when he yells in frustration at a videogame.

 

“Oh.” Jae blinks. “Oops.”

 

“Yeah, oops.” There’s lipstick on Jinnie’s teeth. “Now, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

 

They resume making out, guilt free.

 

By the time they pull away from one another, their makeup’s a mess. Jae whines until Jinnie fixes it before they go out for dinner that night. Wonpil wakes up before they can make it out the door and Jae ends up inviting him to come with them. She texts Brian on their way there and he flirts with Wonpil relentlessly the whole time through dinner. Wonpil rolls his eyes and replies with an unexpectedly sardonic sense of humor, but Jae can see the slight upwards tilt of his lips and the way he leans in towards Brian.

 

No one pays attention to the fact that she and Jinnie hold hands under the table, the brush of Jinnnie's thumb over the palm of her hand sending butterflies through Jae's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at finding female equivalents when it comes to names. Jinnie's best I could come up with.
> 
> Jinnie's videos are based on [Lisa Eldridge's](https://www.youtube.com/user/lisaeldridgedotcom) video style. She's a really amazing makeup artist, super positive, and she donates all the money she makes from her videos to charity. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
